


Dexterously

by chromsama



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, OH MY GOD DID I JUST PUT THESE AS MY TAGS, Semi-Public Sex, THERE ARE DICKS INVOLVED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsama/pseuds/chromsama
Summary: How Yu and Yosuke (almost) got away with it.





	Dexterously

**Author's Note:**

> I regret to inform you that I'm still polluting the souyo tag. 
> 
> ..............AND I'M SORRY FOR UNPURIZING YOUR NAME CHROM...........

The first time he touched him, Yu’s mouth was on his and he was stuffed inside the back of a closet at Junes.

Yu’s breath was scalding against his neck, traveling in between his exposed collarbones to Yosuke’s jaw line, each inch being peppered with kisses. Yosuke tried keeping his composure, desperately slipping away as his mind was in a state of flux, dazing at the shelves stocked with who knows what, as Yu’s cratful fingers silently torture him, rubbing slow, deliberate patterns on the top and side of his thighs.

Yu decided in a fast second to be more bold, grazing hints of his teeth down his throat, and it payed off _tremendously_ , rewarded with the feeling of Yosuke’s breath hitched and one hand gripping his hair, the other clenching into a fist against the wall as a feeble attempt to stand straight. His eyes were clenched instinctively closed, but all he could see, all he could _think_ about, was those wonderful hands of Yu. Long, dexterous fingers tracing every part of his body, unraveling every inch, every sound that Yosuke didn’t even know he could make. If Yu wasn’t pressed on him, pinning him against the wall, he would’ve surely sunken onto the ground as his legs felt completely useless, like they would collapse on him any second.

He doesn’t remember exactly what happened to spurn everything on, doesn’t recall how he ended up with Yu alternating between kissing, licking, and sucking on Yosuke’s neck, but with Yu tracing the outlines of his cock through his tight jeans, he couldn’t find it within him to care in the slightest.

“ _Yosuke_ …” Yu moaned against his neck, his voice moving something deep in him. Yu’s fingers traveled a bit higher, skillfully unbuttoning the top of his jeans, somewhat relieving Yosuke of his hardening erection. As Yu began to steadily palm him through his boxers, Yosuke’s mouth dropped open, something of a soundless moan coming out of it, and he felt Yu sucked in a tight breath.

Yu’s mouth finally left his neck, as he pulled back and pressed his forehead against his, steel eyes drinking in on how he writhed against his touch, how his lips pursed and parted helplessly whenever he slightly changed his constant rhythm. Yosuke wanted to feel embarrassed, wanted to feel ashamed how much he loved Yu’s frustratingly delicate touches, but with every hot sensation that Yu left him all over his skin, he found himself hopelessly craving even more.

Yosuke could place the blame on the pent up sexual tension over the past couple of months, or relentless teenage hormones that _begged_ for any kind of release, or the incredible feeling of Yu’s surprisingly soft lips that were kissing him, desperately, over, and over, and over. He chose for the one with Yu’s knee rubbing a deliberate pattern in between his thighs.

A silent request was initiated when Yu pulled back again, glancing between Yosuke’s eyes and his reddened mouth, as he licked his lips and then covered his mouth with a newfound intensity, hungirly, tongues dancing and teeth grazing. Yu swallowed his cry when he undid the button on his boxers, and circled the head with the pad of his calloused thumb.

Yu watched him through half-lidded eyes as he continued to touch him with long firm strokes, outlining every part of Yosuke’s body with his hands and mouth. Yosuke welcomed every part of his ongoing discovery, his lips landing on a new part of Yosuke each time, each spot reducing Yosuke to a mere puddle.

Yu’s movements never faltered, not once distracted as he switched between observing, watching every movement on what notion Yosuke liked, what sound Yosuke could make if he just _slightly_ changed his ongoing pace, to concentrating on the task at hand. Around that hand, Yosuke moaned Yu’s name, and when he shifted his hips forward, grinding and writhing to release some of that tension that’s been brewing up inside of him, Yu groaned and kept his hips steady with his free hand.

Yosuke could guarantee he looked absolutely ridiculous, looked like some kind of wreck, but the way Yu’s face was flushed, the tint of a red blush blossoming across his face, his skin sheened slick with sweat, and the upheaval of his bangs that slightly pushed back to reveal blown wide eyes, Yosuke hoped that he could appear just a fraction of that attractive.

The hand on his hip tightened, and Yu muttered against his neck, “Yosuke…”

Yosuke found it a feat that he could even utter a response back. “Y-Yeah…?”

Yu slowed his strokes down to nearly a pause, _the bastard_. “What do you need?”

His mouth couldn’t be more of a disappointment, words failing him magnificently right now. He whimpered helplessly, hoping Yu would get the message and just get on with it.

Yu gripped his cock tighter. “Yosuke…”

“More,” Yosuke blurted out, hoping that answer would suffice. “I need more...”

Yosuke could feel the smirk plastered across his face as he resumed his ongoing movements, hand pumping his cock up and down, faster and harder. How Yosuke was supposed to focus on anything other than Yu’s tongue and those fingers wrapped around his cock was a skill beyond his comprehension, but the phone vibrating against his skin was ignored when Yosuke’s world was just reduced to Yu’s hands, Yu’s face, Yu’s mouth, Yu’s smell, _Yu_.

“P-Partner…” Yosuke panted as he lifted his hips up and adjusted his angle _just_ right. “I’m- You’re-”

“God… Yosuke…” Yu moaned against his mouth and then nibbled on the lobe of his ear and Yosuke swore he saw stars.

Awareness and perception seemed to have been lost on the both of them, as they failed to noticed the heavy trotting of a particular bear suit and it wasn’t until they heard a series of heavy knocks against the door did they nearly leaped out of their skin and suddenly put everything to a halt.

“Yosuke? Sensei? Are you in there?” Teddie’s voice called out to them. “The store’s about to close up! They need your keys to lock the doors!”

Yosuke’s jeans were dropped below his knees, and his partner was holding his dick, precum smothered all across his hand. He fought an angry groan, instead slowly inhaling and exhaling through his nose to regain his composure.

“Yeah, we’re in here,” Yosuke answered, opting for a calmer response. “I-I forgot something and Yu was helping me find it.”

Yosuke felt Yu smothered a chuckle against his neck. “I think we found it, Teddie.” He flashed Yosuke a teasing grin, ungripping his handle on his cock and straightening both of their clothes out, attempting to make them look somewhat presentable. Yosuke found it alarming how already he longed for Yu’s touch and bit back the urge to just grab Yu’s hand and have him finish the job.

“Well, hurry up in finding it then! I wanna buy some Topsicles before we clock out! Speaking of which, can I borrow some money, Yosuke? Beary please?”

Yu kissed the top of Yosuke’s head after smoothing his hair out and breathlessly laughed. “I’ll cover the cost, Teddie.”

 

===

 

The second time it happened, Yosuke made sure Teddie and Junes was far away from him and Yu as possible.

The idea of an annoying bear of a roommate, or the putrid bleach smell stuffed inside a tiny utility closet was pushed back far deep inside Yosuke’s mind. There was no hesitation in the way Yu’s hand slid across Yosuke’s front beneath his shirt, or the knee pressed in between his legs. Nanako was fast asleep and Dojima called in to pass the “unfortunate” news that he would most likely have to stay in for another all nighter. There would be nobody there to interfere or to interrupt. It was just Yosuke, Yu on top of him, mouths working on each other, limbs entangled, together on Yu’s living room couch.

Yosuke spared little time, directing Yu and his hands where to go, because this time, _he’s ready_.

Yu was working the growing erection beneath his jeans, palming him with steady maneuvers, working him like a fine tuned instrument, up and down. Yosuke, unconsciously, made use of his legs and hands, pulling Yu closer until they’re pressed up against each other tight. In that position, he could feel Yu’s own erection against his thigh, hard and throbbing, hidden underneath black pants as his tongue continued their exploration all over Yosuke’s neck and jawbones, until his mouth blindly found his.

Yu panted against his neck, a hint of tongue tasting his already damp skin. “Yosuke…”

“P-Partner…” Yosuke felt the nickname roll out naturally, practically humming in delight.

“Is this okay?” He exhaled, pausing to nibble at the top of his ear and reaching down underneath his jeans and boxers to curl his fingers around Yosuke’s cock in one swift notion. When Yosuke meekly nodded, he sighed as Yu undid the zipper and began tracing up and down his cock.

Yosuke had never felt more self conscious as his palms map out and outline the muscles on Yu’s body. He was sculpted, months of training and handling a sword doing wonders for him and his broad shoulders. In comparison, Yosuke was sleek, slender, and shockingly lacking in the beefiness department compared to his partner, but Yu seemed to love every inch of him, if the way he was caressing his sides and nearly grinding on top of him told him otherwise.

Yosuke couldn’t recall where it came from, but a rush of boldness crashed over him as his hands traveled further down and down until he cupped his ass against his palms. The way Yu’s breathing hitched and how he nearly stumbled forward against his mouth was a definite kind of victory, and how, for the first time he had known him, was rendered speechless, did nothing but added to his own arousal.

Yosuke was, admittedly, inexperienced, and every time they’ve done this - This? Extreme making out? Third and a half base? - Yu has always taken the lead. Sure, the only experience thus far he could count on one hand, one finger, was when Yu’s pressing him against the utility closet wall and he’s _touching_ him for the first time, but still. Something about the way when he tugged Yu by the ass, leading him to a steady, heavy grind, working against the skin of his thighs, and how he made a gasping, choking sound that wasn’t Yu-like in the _slightest,_ got his heart pounding in the shell of his ears and his blood burning.

Yosuke decided he liked this, _loved_ this. Loved seeing his seemingly flawless leader becoming undone right before him. Loved seeing how his brows hitched and knitted together. Loved seeing how he’s panting, helplessly, and his flaring nostrils as he desperately try to maintain his composure.  

“Yosuke-”

“Can I touch you?”

Yu didn’t respond, just retrieved the wet hand that had been around him, which should’ve been grosser than Yosuke found it, took Yosuke’s and lead him into unfamiliar territory, beneath pants and boxers, to properly hold his arousal. Yosuke found it inappropriate to blurt out that, as far as dicks go, Yu’s was porn magazine tier level, no matter how much his lust-obscured brain convinced him otherwise, but damn, he would _definitely_ do.  

Yu was harder and thicker than Yosuke expected, felt smooth like silk and dragged like velvet, as he cupped his hand over his, showing how he liked it. It’s not gentle and careful like he was with him, but Yosuke never delayed, soaking in on what made his partner tick.

“Yosuke,” Yu choked out, his voice a scalding heat against Yosuke’s neck. “I-I’m going- I’m-”

His eyes were pressed shut, mouth drooping wide open as he groaned brokenly, muttering Yosuke’s name one last, and then he’s sending something similar to electric shocks through his veins as he was coming all over their hands. He’s still hard and ready to detonate any second, but Yu’s kissing his neck over and over, saying incomprehensible things, but mostly his name, over and over again. Yu was a mess and it was all because of him, and he never felt more triumphant.

His high lasted nearly for forty seconds as a drunken Dojima splintered in through the sliding doors, arm strapped around Adachi who appeared to be struggling to even keep his partner up straight. Dojima blathered on and on about “ _solving a case early_ ” and “ _Adachi, get me another damn beer_ ”, while Yosuke struggled to act like he didn’t just handled the same cop who got him arrested nephew’s cock in his hands and thighs, or the fact Yu’s cum was slowly cooling beneath his palms.

 

===

 

Yu, per usual, took the lead for the third time.

“P-Partner, you don’t have to. Like, really,” Yosuke tried one last time, but the thrill sent through his cock from the way Yu’s already sinking onto his knees and skillfully unbuttoning the top of his pants, made him feel otherwise.

Yu unzipped his pants, slowly licking his lips, and pushed him against the wall. “Need to keep things even. Besides,” his eyes are scalding as he dropped his pants and boxers in one swift motion. “I need to show my thanks for last night.”

In hindsight, the school rooftop was definitely more ideal than a Junes closest, certainly a lower risk than Dojima bursting in and killing him with his bare hands, but still, he was disturbed with himself. He should be disgusted. He was not. With Yu mouthing the skin of his inner thighs, introducing them to mouth and teeth, dangerously close to his erection, the term “disgusting” was shoved back in the far corner of his mind.

Watching Yu lick his way up his legs drove him crazy. He couldn’t focus on anything but that damn tongue and the way those wonderful hands were pumping around his hardness, and just the simple fact it was _Yu_ doing it. The whole sight was enthralling.

“I wonder what you taste like…” Yu spoke aloud, adjusting his grip that has Yosuke almost making the most embarrassing sound.

“Ah-? What?” Yosuke blinked at him blearily, nearly lightheaded with want. Even in the midst of it all, Yu still said the weirdest shit. It was endearing, Yosuke would never admit aloud.

“I wonder what you taste like,” Yu repeated, humming thoughtfully. “I’ve always wanted to know.”

“What is that suppose-?!” Yosuke panted, but whatever conversation that was taking place came to a suffocating halt when Yu sunk down on his length. Everything but his racing heartbeat came to a pause, in fact, as his world was reduced to just Yu, his lips wrapped around his cock, his hand closing the distance with a fist tight on the root, and especially that tongue, long and skillful, venturing further and experimenting. When Yu found a particularly sensitive spot, it was impossible for him to hold back an audible gasp, all of his nerves skyrocketing.

The soft wind cooled some of the saliva around his legs and contrasted with the smoldering sensation of his skin, but fuck, the way Yu repeated the same action with his tongue, over and over, was just wonderful and the fact it was _Yu_ doing it, was undeniably better than he could ever imagine.

His free hand didn’t remain passive, ranging between holding one of his hips steady to directing Yosuke what to do with his, leading them to his hair. Yosuke took it as a lifeline, combing his hair through with his fingers as he felt himself trembling, his thighs wavering.

When Yu pulled himself back slightly, only to sink himself further down, the notion reverberated throughout his entire being, his hips involuntary bucking up and his hands gripping Yu’s hair tighter. Yu moaned lowly and that lit his blood ablazing. Loudly and incoherently, he moaned Yu’s name, drawn from his lips like a prayer and Yu was the religion.

“F-Fuck, _p-partner, fuck, Yu_ …”

His orgasm felt earth shattering, as he threw his head back against the wall and let out a long, loud moan. His chest was on fire, his heart thundering and deafening in his ears. He tugged on his hair one last time as a signal, but Yu wore that leader-like expression, working through his wave with that same determination he saw inside the TV.

Regaining the capacity to think, Yosuke felt a wave of awareness crashing through him, as he never foresaw himself coming on top of school, waist down naked, with Yu swallowing _his_ come. It felt sinful, naughty, but when Yu looked up at him and gave him that gentle smile, a smile he only reserved for him, he decided he would welcome the thrill.

“How was it?” Yu asked after pulling himself up, ever the people pleaser.

“I-It was amazing,” Yosuke managed to respond, still breathless and boneless and stuck in that post-orgasm stupor. After he weakly pulled his pants up, weakly zipping himself up, Yu kissed the side of his mouth, wearing some kind of dopey grin, and _somehow_ , Yosuke found that whole act more embarrassing as receiving head, but found it impossible to scold him because he _just received head_. Yosuke couldn’t help himself from chuckling and grinning widely at the whole absurdity of the situation and Yu soon joined him, his laugh and smile natural and impossibly way more attractive with the combination of his hair tousled back messily.

When Yosuke heard the door creak open, he scrambled to fix the state of his uniform and quelling the red flush across his face. When the girl who seemed to live at the rooftop asked if they wanted to know the weather, Yu grinned mischievously at him when he turned pink as she asked what they were doing here before the lunch bell rang.

  


===

 

They’re partners, equals in every way, was the status quo Yosuke upholded as this time _he_ took the lead.

Yu spluttered in response but most certainly doesn’t complain when Yosuke’s reaching under his yukata, slowly undoing the clasps. The logic was sound to him - Yu has already taken him into his mouth completely, they were completely alone in a deluxe suite in the Amagi Inn, far from the girls or Kanji and Teddie who was off doing manly shit or whatever, so it was only natural that he would return the favor on him, too. He told him in an eloquent way that doesn’t involve his desperation to see him, _Yu Narukami_ , undone and reduced to a mush with just the work of his mouth and tongue.

Yu’s eyes darkened as Yosuke continued his descent downward his body, exploring him with mouth, teeth, and tongue. Yosuke wondered if his hands, calloused from months of training and guitar lessons here and there, were rough against the scars on Yu’s body, but each caress had Yu swallowing thickly and tightening his grip on Yosuke’s hair and that alone sent a rousing chill down Yosuke’s spine.

Part of him wanted to repay the favor, giving Yu the same euphoric release he’d given him a few days ago. The majority reason, the part that was controlling his thoughts and motions, was simply getting to be with him like this, seeing his partner so vulnerable, so open. He’s attractive when he’s battle-focused, but he’s gorgeous when his face glistened red and his long lashes fluttering when he catches his cheek beneath his palm timidly.

Yu’s eyes met Yosuke’s. “Y-You don’t, Yosuke, I- I, hhhaa, _fuck_ …”

One lick across Yu’s stomach had Yu’s breathing hitched, and one thick lick tracing the side of his cock had Yu’s vocabulary reduced to moans and curses. Yosuke repeated the action, dotting it with kisses and licks, watching as Yu’s composure was broken and how he burned an impossible shade of red.

That look alone made everything worth it. When Yu balled his fingers into his mouth, biting down on his knuckles to suppress any sounds as Yosuke wrapped his tongue around his cock, he felt an exciting pulse pump through him.

Yu didn’t move, repressing any movement as Yosuke took him into his mouth. As far as sucking dicks go, Yosuke’s inexperienced, relying only on his knowledge of porn magazines and careful internet research, so he went slowly, the only clue that he’s doing _something_ right was the way Yu gasped and moaned and writhed when he focused his attention his attention just right underneath the head. He felt Yu gradually growing harder and harder in his mouth, and Yosuke couldn’t name a better feeling. Well, maybe the overwhelming wave of trust that drenched both of them could run as a contender.

Yu, who was notoriously private and shut-in, was becoming unraveled right before him. All _because_ of him. It invigorated him to take more of him into his mouth, carefully, and Yu gave a sharp gasp, tangling his fingers into Yosuke’s messy hair as he carefully readjusted his hips, thrusting slowly, more cautiously.

He couldn’t decide whether or not he liked the way he tasted, but what he loved was those gray eyes burning into his skin, drinking him all in, and just the pure intimacy of it all. Being this close, smothered in Yu’s everything, had him yearning for more.

He wasn’t so crazy about the actual taste of Yu.

Yu tried warning him; his eyes were blown spectacularly wide and then pinched up painfully, holding himself back. He was verbal too, weakly muttering underneath his breath that he was coming and tugging his hair back as a last minute attempt, but Yosuke was stubborn and determined, _damn it,_ and he was going all the way.

Yu’s taste was bitter and unpleasant, but Yosuke swallowed him whole, enjoying every last drop of Yu slithering down his throat. He rubbed any remains left on his mouth with one hand as Yu leaned his head back down and tried to regain his composure.

“S-Sorry,” he mumbled, shyly rearranging his yukata back together.

Yosuke waved his apology off with a wink and a grin, and surprised when Yu pulled him back up to where he was and kissed him soundly. He thought Yu would find it gross after he just came into his mouth, but Yu continued kissed him vigorously, hugging him closer to prove him wrong.

“Thank you,” Yu murmured close to his lips after finding a moment to pull himself back.

“U-Uh, n-no, thank _you_ ,” Yosuke blathered, immediately wishing he could backtrack, because who actually says thank you after giving a blowjob?

Yu simply laughed and kissed him on the nose. “It was… amazing.”

“Y-Yeah?” Yosuke squeaked out embarrassingly, already feeling his cheeks flaring.

Yu kissed him between his brows. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

Yosuke wanted to continue the ongoing uplift on his ego, but the sudden slam on the door as Kanji lunged himself in and vowed, _loudly_ , he was a man, just wasn’t man enough to sleep next to Hanako, had Yosuke pushing himself off in a panic, trying to upkeep an appearance like he didn’t just have Yu’s dick in his mouth. Kanji pulled his futon next to Yu, and Yu simply squeezed Yosuke’s hand before exhaustion took over them.

 

===

 

Yu, his partner, his _fearless_ leader in and out of the battlefield, mirrored his own nervousness as he fiddled the bottle of lube open.

Nothing in particular was happening that day, except Yu inviting him over for a last minute exam cram session. Yu was explaining algebra or something, but Yosuke just nodded distractingly, fixated on those lips, those hands that would rub Yosuke’s leg occasionally, or how his mouth wrapped around the tip of his pen whenever he was stuck on a particular problem, of all things. Yu didn't comment on Yosuke’s lack of attention, maybe because his head was buzzing as well, as the look he gave him was scalding.

Yu’s hand trailed a little higher on his thigh. Yosuke’s hand met his halfway. Before long, they were tangled together on top of Yu’s bed, Yu alternating between suckling on his neck and grappling with the lube and a condom.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, right?” Yu asked while coating his fingers with the lube. “Tell me when to stop, okay?”

“Alright,” Yosuke answered, wondering if Yu could hear his own heart beating against his chest.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I’ll stop right away.” Yu repeated, his tone shifting somewhere between fear and caution.

Yosuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. “You’re not going to _break_ me, partner.”

“R-Right, sorry,” Yu nodded meekly, smoothing out his bangs with his free hand. “I just want to make you feel good.” He stared directly at Yosuke. “I want to do _everything_ for you.”

Normally, Yosuke would turn into a blubbering mess, letting his mouth ruin any mood that Yu would always create. Instead, he merely nodded, letting Yu’s warmth run its course throughout his being.

Yu’s fingers are long, slender, dexterous, and cool to the touch, even after handling a sword for hours within a day. Inside him, they feel impossibly wide and searing hot. Even with lube, it’s impossible not to think about the foreign sensation, although Yu peppering across his chest with soothing kisses helps tremendously. It doesn’t hurt, but Yosuke couldn’t decide if he particularly enjoyed the sensation or not.

“Are you okay?” Yu asked, using his free hand to caress Yosuke’s sides.

“I-I’m, fine.”

“Are you sure?” Yu gazed at him, detecting his face for any traces of discomfort. Yu twisted his finger slightly and _that_ sent some kind of white, hot spark through him.

“I’m fine. K-Keep doing that,” Yosuke moaned breathlessly.

Yu nodded, reverting his attention to diligently working Yosuke inside. After what seemed like hours, Yu eased another finger in, and Yosuke felt his eyes flutter shut. His lips parted slightly, a meaningless sound leaving his tongue, and Yosuke all but forgot his own name, just Yu’s and his fingers. He had tried this once before, with only himself and the Yu he materialized in his mind, but the actual Yu working inside him, watching him writhe and pushing and pulling the sheets relentlessly, was infinitely better in a thousand ways that he couldn’t name as Yu leaned in, alternating between kissing and sucking his neck. His free hand left the sides of Yosuke’s body to find one of Yosuke’s hands, lacing their fingers together, continuing to mark Yosuke all across with kisses. When Yosuke allowed himself that selfish desire to just have Yu all to himself, lavishing him with gentle, warm kisses, to take over, he pulled Yu’s face from the back of his head, kissing him properly, hungrily.

Yu hummed against his lips, and as Yosuke slid his hands down his back, mapping out his form that he long familiarized with sight, not fully with touch, he felt like maybe he wouldn’t mind if his entirety was just reduced to Yu - his fingers, his kisses, his warmth, his smell- even for a moment.

Then, as swiftly as it all began, Yu pulled away, leaving him cold, empty, and yearning to be filled again.

“Are you ready?” He asked, locking eyes with Yosuke.

Yosuke nodded. He’s breathtaking when he comes, whenever he allowed himself to be vulnerable and open, and Yosuke wondered if he would be the same when’s inside of him. He wanted to be closer to him as possible, simply not just body, but soul, and that selfish desire ignited inside him demanded _more_.

They work together, as partners, as Yosuke lifted his leg to his left shoulder and Yu putted more lube at his entrance. Yu’s hands were on his hips as he slowly eased himself into Yosuke, and then he’s _there_ , and Yosuke loosed a low moan.

“Does it hurt?” Yu asked cautiously, hips stiled.

“It’s good.” Yosuke nodded, pressing his hands against Yu’s chest, unable to suppress the need to touch him.

“You look,” Yu brushed his hair to the side, pushing loose strands behind his ear. “Beautiful.”

Yosuke melted and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a sap.”

Yu softly chuckled and kissed the middle of his forehead. “Can I move now?”

“Please,” Yosuke breathed.

Yu leaned in once more to kiss Yosuke, letting his lips linger there as he started slow, steady thrusts, and Yosuke hardly felt any pain, just _Yu_ , deep and warm inside him, and he can’t stop the recital of nonsensical mumbling when he bucked his hips up in time with Yu’s thrust, adding more to the sweet, slow friction.

Yu silenced himself by biting down on Yosuke’s neck, only spurning Yosuke on, and he only remembered his neglected cock when Yu took him in his hand and worked him with a hurried, messy fist.

“Harder,” Yosuke choked out. “Please, partner.”

“Yeah?” His voice tickled against his neck, burning against his skin.

“Pl-Please, oh, oh god, _Yu_ ,” Yosuke practically sobbed.

And _that_ seemed to have done something, because Yu swore onto Yosuke’s shoulder, and Yu thrusted a little harder, a little deeper, encouragement given as Yosuke sinked his nails onto his back.

Knowing Yu in such an intimate level was already a privilege that Yosuke considered himself beyond lucky to have, but something about Yu moaning his name brokenly, how Yu was still kissing him, wet and full of hunger, even when he’s thrusting a deep rhythm in him and working him up and down, and when he pulled one of Yosuke’s hands back to link them back together, gripping them tight, made Yosuke believe that they were engraved into each other, far deeper than penetration allowed.

“I-I’m close, Y-Yosuke… I’m gonna...”

“Go ahead,” Yosuke illegibly responded. His heart was fluttering and his head was in the clouds.

Maybe because Yosuke’s stuck in an orgasm daze that he didn’t hear the front door knock. Maybe because Yu let out a harsh, mangled cry as he came that they didn’t hear two sets of feet going up the stairs. And maybe because they’re just that stupid, despite almost getting caught four times, they didn’t lock Yu’s door and, when the bedroom door opened, revealing a shrieking Chie and rendered speechless Yukiko, Yosuke decided that, yeah, they were _that_ stupid for each other.

“Oh my god, they’re naked! OH MY GOD, I JUST SAW YOSUKE’S DICK!” Chie screamed at the top of her lungs as she started grabbing whatever laid around Yu’s room and hurled at them with a furled strength.

“Ch-Chie?! Yu-Yukiko?!” Yosuke yelped, at least finding it within him to to cover the both of them with a blanket as Yu looked frozen in time, like he was processing that he was really naked and buried deep within his best friend and their teammate.

“Th-This is hilarious!” Yukiko gasped out in between laughing sessions, clutching her stomach tight.

“H-Hey! Stop throwing things! GET OUT!”

 

===

 

Apparently, everyone had the brilliant idea to throw a surprise farewell party for Yu, keeping it a secret from Yosuke as well because he had the inability to keep secrets from his partner. Apparently, Chie and Yukiko had been repeatedly trying to reach both of them through text, finally deducing that the easier method was to find out if he was home. Apparently, Yukiko swore, cross her heart and die, that she didn’t squeak a word out to either of the rest of the Investigation Team, even though Kanji, Rise, and Naoto stared them down incredulously, their gazes feeling like they were piercing through his soul as Yukiko could hardly contain her laughter. And apparently, Chie could turn a brighter shade of red that rivaled Yukiko’s sweater, as she could hardly kept eye contact with either one of them for less than four seconds before diverting her attention to the far off corner of the food court, and Yosuke pondered the possibility of the ground swallowing him whole.

However, when Teddie returned to the table, multiple flavored Topsicles in both hands and deeming the red flavor the only one worthy of his Sensei, Yosuke watched as Yu licked the frozen snack from bottom to top. He fixated on that tongue, feeling a hot creep of a blush blooming across his cheeks, and suddenly remembered the hardening fact that Yu was the only one who was able to finish.

As Yu glanced at him from the corner of his eye, lips wrapped around a particular spot that was _certainly_ on purpose, Yosuke knew he had ways to pay him back. They definitely needed a new spot though. And locks. Multiple locks.

**Author's Note:**

> .........................( ; ω ; ) DON'T JUDGE ME. 
> 
> okay, like I've been insanely busy with work, school, zine work and planning my wedding, and while I was working on the one I've been screaming about on my twitter, I found this one (THE ONE I ALSO DID FOR YOSUKE'S BIRTHDAY.....) and decided to rework it, and uh, yeah, HERE IT IS. Like, I warned y'all, I can't do nsfw, so here's the undeniable proof. :Y This is all unbeta'd btw because I don't think I could find it within me to ask someone for help so all mistakes are mine haha (bless my beautiful wifey for reading this and encouraging me to post it haha)
> 
> I focused less on dialogue and more on actions as sort of a play on my usual writing style also because I feel during sex Yosuke wouldn't talk much because he's too busy trying not to be a total disappointment haha. 
> 
> idk if I can share the nsfw commission that inspired me to write this in the first place...... YOU GET THE IDEA RIGHT???
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my garbage, I promise I'll pay for your time.


End file.
